1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a manufactured device which is strapped on to the mid section of a fisherman which is capable of holding several styles of fishing rods. The device allows individuals with only one functioning arm, either right or left, to more easily operate a fishing rod. The device firmly holds the rod in place by use of a cylindrical bracket while the fishing tackle is held securely by means of a clamp. Having the rod and tackle separately secured allows the fisherman to use his functioning arm to change tackle, bait the hook, or rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing aids of this type are used to assist a person limited to the use of one hand, or who elects to use just one hand to operate a fishing rod. The problem with current aids is that they are made for only one type of rod, they are not adjustable, and they have to be disignated either for right or left hand use.